


Shadow.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive Has a Twin, F/M, Fairytail inspired, Future Fic, Why does Sebastian look like Vincent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: How, Lizzie despairs, could they not see what is in front of them? Mayhaps he knew - had known since he had first taken in the butler - but simply did not address it. Why though? Why does he trust such a thing? Her husband was no fool but, Lizzie remembers with thin lips, he is a liar even unto himself.Even unto her and the church they exchanged vows in.





	Shadow.

She noticed of course all those years. It had been brushed aside though at the return of Lord Phantomhive and the death of his brother. Now Lizzie regrets it and there's a part of her that suspects she will come to regret it very much if she does not address it. 

She waits till her husband begrudgingly heads off to bed, words grumbled under his breath despite him knowing they are right. A swift kiss is given on his forehead but no promises to join him soon nor does Lizzie give a promise that she'll be joining him at all; she does not lie even though she pretends because that is the role her husband wants her in. Red eyes watch her from their corner because, of course, it notices. Lizzie smiles bright and sweet (because that, spice, and everything nice are what little girls are made of) and wears it even when Sebastian has left the room with his young master. 

(That's the only thing they have common: the both of them do not lie despite the roles they play for him.) 

(She can still feel the weight of being watched as though this was not her own home, as though she was a threat, and something about that last one makes a part of feel Lizzie settled despite the heaviness of the matter.) 

Lizzie fetches the book before padding back over to chair she had been resting in. She waits then with hardened fingers pressing into the leather of the bound book. Lizzie doesn't have to wait long of course. No butler worth his salt would make his mistress wait long after all. Long hair falls as it bows before her, bloodied eyes stay upon Lizzie despite the action. They and the length of hair are the only differences now. 

How, Lizzie despairs, could they not see what is in front of them? Mayhaps he knew - had known since he had first taken in the butler - but simply did not address it. Why though? Why does he trust such a thing? Her husband was no fool but, Lizzie remembers with thin lips, he is a liar even unto himself. 

Even unto her and the church they exchanged vows in. 

(Lizzie had not corrected the lies he told and she never would because she loves him. So does that make her liar through complicity? Mayhaps she and whatever the kneeling creature was did not in fact have something in common after all.) 

"My mistress is there something wrong?" The creature asks, there's no smile on it's (Ciel's, his) face but amusement is there in Sebastian's polite (always polite even when it kills) drawl. 

The fingers clutching the short stories by Hans Christian Anderson tighten before she speaks, "Do you know you look like Ciel's late father?" 

Of course you do. 

Sebastian blinks at her in surprise before it smiles at Lizzie in pride. It's an unsettling sight not because she's proven herself to it but because it shares her husband's face which beams down at her. Lizzie wants to make its face as bloodied as it's eyes but one can not kill shadows (yet). The rearing of that ugly urge makes her once again wonder how can he stand this? 

"My mistress is once again far too thoughtful for a lovely servant such as myself." It's eyes flicker to the fairytales in her dainty, hardened hands. 

Lizzie smiles at it (but her eyes do not).   
Sugar, spice, and everything nice is what ladies are made of after all; they are all playing the role her husband has given them until this house of cards collapses like the smoldering house before them had. 

"Good night, Sebastian," Lizzie says, politely bidding it ado. She has more reading to do tonight. No, not from one in her hands but of the joke books her husband bought.

**Author's Note:**

> So far my favorite nickname I've read on tumblr for our Ciel is No Name Phantomhive.


End file.
